Hybrid power converter circuits provide efficient power solutions for power supply design. A hybrid power converter circuit is a type of power converter that provides direct current to direct current (DC-DC) conversion based on switched capacitor converters and inductor-based converters. A hybrid power converter contains one or more switching elements (e.g., one or more transistors) and reactive elements (e.g., capacitors and inductors) that, in connection with a periodic switching of the switching elements provides DC output voltage.
A shortcoming of existing power converters that provide reverse polarity between input and output voltages is that they may provide high voltage and/or current on the switches of the power converters and the power density may be limited by the sizes of magnetic components, including transformer and inductor sizes, that are used for providing the reverse polarity.
Accordingly, what is needed is a design for a higher efficiency converter, without adding considerable cost and complexity, which can provide reverse polarity between input and output voltages with lower voltage and/or current of the switches and at a higher switching frequency to increase power density.